Snow Angels
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Zane has only recently made his sacrifice for the ninja and all of NinjaGo City, no trace of his body was ever found; only half of his facial prosthetic, but one day he comes home to the ninja and everyone is in such shock. How is he alive? Where was his body? So many questions unanswered, but there is much more to know about this resurrected nindroid than most thought they knew...
1. Prologue

I couldn't let him die I couldn't!

He was all a had...my big brother. My protecter...

My Zane...

His lifeless body was so heavy, literally dead weight on my shoulders. But I had to get him to shelter, I had to get him back home so I could reanimate him.

Oh god why is it so far away..?

Why...does it have to be so difficult...

I hefted the snowy ninja blindly up the mountain, higher and higher into it's depths.

I have to get him home...

Home...

My shivering had stopped...not a good sign, I was probably on the edge of being frozen to death...

But I could hear the cabin in the distance, built into a hollow tree, I could hear the wind echo off of it's branches...

Finally! I made it to the door. My hand stuck to the knob and I had to peel away skin to be able to shut it again, but it was all worth it...everything would be worth it once my big brother was alive once again.

I set him down gently next to the fireplace, swiftly building a fire in his wake. Then rushing to retrieve my blueprints.

"I'm going to bring you back...I will bring you back I promise..."

I ran my hands along the complicated Braille instructions, then feeling along Zane's chest for the matching sets of raised dots and setting to work.

His memories hadn't been damaged...he was in quite good condition...but his support system was broken...he needed a new one quickly.

I had the supplies and it was so much easier to build than one would believe...

Soon I had the warm, pulsing device in my fingers, I placed it in Zane's chest and fixed a few of his settings before switching him on.

He twitched first, whirring mechanically, then he curled into a fetal position and shivered like a newborn child.

I took him in my arms and scooted with him closer to the fire. I stroked his hair lovingly.

"You're going to be okay...everything is fine now..." I cooed to him.

His hands found their way feebly around my waist, he huffed rapid breaths into my stomach, and moments later with a groan he muttered: "M...momma..."

I closed my sightless eyes and tried so hard not to cry. "No baby," I replied. "I'm not your mother...but you are safe now..." I leaned down and kissed his cold forehead gently, and he shivered violently.

I didn't want to leave him...but...he did not remember me...nor would he remember this...I didn't want him to hurt...he's suffered so much...

I slipped out from beneath him, carefully placing his head back onto the stone floor. He made a noise of protest but I ignored it against all my instincts to stay.

I put more wood on the fire, and laid some beside it as well or when he was finished rebooting.

I grabbed some extra clothing for the trip back to NinjaGo and a small amount of food, then made my way to the exit where I stopped and took one last look at the man huddled in the floor.

"I love you brother..." I said, my voice cracking, and I left him on his own in that cabin, re-entering the freezing cold labyrinth that was no longer my home...


	2. Chapter 1

Kai

My sister and I sat on the couch in silence, and the rest of the ninja sat with us or on other furniture, attempting to find happiness in the mindless dronings of the tv.

It was to no avail, we were one short...we were still in mourning...

"I miss Zane..." Jay said softly, wiping a tear from his cheek which none of us had the humor to dub unmanly.

"Me too." Agreed Cole. "He would be able to make this shit interesting!" He said pointing to the television. He stood, pacing for a moment, and then in a sudden burst of anger and with a loud, frustrated growl he made a swipe at the droning box and from his hand came a powerful blast of earthen materials, obliterating the thing.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon were in the room mere seconds later.

"What in the name of NinjaGo is going on here?" Wu cried, assessing the damage.

Lloyd sniffled. "It isn't fair...why...why did he have to die?" Tears started to roll freely from his eyes. "I caused all the trouble, he didn't deserve..."

He could say no more...he was younger than all of us, still a teenager, raging hormones and all, and very very heartbroken.

Nya went to him and placed an arm around his shoulders, then deciding what the hell and embracing him whole-heartedly, and soon, Jay, Cole, and I joined in.

Garmadon exhaled slowly. "I see...everyone is still hurting...at the loss of one of our own...but...as ninja...as the saviors of this city we are bound to make sacrifices..."

"WHAT PART OF THIS SITUATION MAKES YOU THINK THAT ZANE'S DEATH WAS A NECESSARY SACRIFICE!?" I yelled, infuriated with the now peaceful old bastard. "We all could have stopped him! We could have helped him..." I put hard emphasis on the word "helped". "Sure it was hard to get past the boundary made by the collision of the golden weapon and the Overlord but for Christ sake we could have tried...we could have tried...something other than talking him out of killing himself for us..."

Wu stepped forward into the room. "We will all heal, this tragic memory will not always be so prominent in our minds...but we need time...time heals all wounds..."

"Gonna take...a hell of a lot of time for us to move on from this..." Lloyd muttered from behind Nya's shoulder.

"He was our brother." Jay agreed. "This could take years..."

Cole covered a sob with a coughs. "I just want the sadness to go away, I don't care what it takes..."

The two Sensei brothers looked at each other, not making note of the wells their eyes had become when suddenly there was a soft knocking at the door.

"I...I'll be right back..." Wu stated, crossing the floor and going into the living room where he contained his sadness and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Zane

Right now there were so many questions that didn't fit properly into my equation...

I had died.

Sacrificed for the residents of NinjaGo City...and for my brothers...

But I awoke, perfectly functioning by a fireplace in Professor Julien's old tree cabin in the woods.

How did I get here?

Who lit the fire...

Who fixed me...

Whose voice was this speaking to me in my subconscious?

_I'm going to bring you back...I will bring you back I promise..._

_You're going to be okay...everything is fine now..._

_I love you..._

This was just all too much. But I knew that I had to return to the other ninja. I had to show them I was alright.

I knew my way perfectly through the woods but I had no time to navigate. I climbed atop one of the massive trees and hopped along the canopy until I reached the snowy plains just outside the forest. Then I ran, and ran...and ran.

It was so far away but I had to persevere, for my family.

The snow was finally starting to clear and the markings on the ground were starting to look more familiar.

I smiled when I could see the tops of the skyscrapers on NinjaGo, and pushed myself to run faster. Scanners indicated that my family were now taking residence in a large apartment near Dareth's Dojo.

I'm almost home my friends...I'm almost home.

Without a breath a took my final stride onto the doorstep where they were staying.

For a moment I waited, listening to the commotion inside. Kai was yelling, they were crying...could my death have truly affected them so harshly...

I raised my hand slowly...and knocked on the door.

Sensei Wu opened it. When his eyes fell on me his jaw went just barely slack and he placed a hand over his heart.

"I...I...don't believe it..." He breathed, lunging forward and taking my face in his aged hands.

"Zane...you're alive...but how is that possible...?"

I shrugged. "I'm...just as surprised as you are Sensei..."

"Who is it, uncle?" Called Lloyd, coming up behind him to see me. His eyes were bloodshot and wet and when he saw who was at the door his eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Zane?" He said quietly, then repeating it more loudly. "Zane!? It's Zane! Zane is alive!"

He rushed past Wu and threw his arms around me and began to sob just as the other residents of the household entered the room the door entered into.

"Oh my god..." Kai said, he and the other ninja went past Sensei too and smothered me with their physical affections, Nya kissed me many times.

"We watched you die!" Jay cried, squeezing me very hard. "Where did you go?"

Cole just took a breath. "You could have shown up five minutes ago..." He said, bitter joking in his voice. "Then we wouldn't have to get a new tv..."

I laughed. "Always the cocky one aren't you Cole?"

Soon his tough facade crumbled and he was crying and hugging just as all the others.

"Zane?" Came a familiar female voice from behind everyone. They all parted from me to reveal a disheveled looking P.I.X.A.L.

She approached me, staring with her green eyes deep into my blue ones.

"Your mechanical transmissions to me stopped weeks ago...I thought...you finally had passed on..."

She leapt forth and threw her arms around my neck, dry weeping into my chest. I embraced her tightly.

"You need not worry anymore...I am here now...and I will not leave any of you ever again."

Finally I was welcomed back into my home.


	4. Chapter 3

P.I.X.A.L.

So much commotion.

So many happy tears of elation.

I wished I had capabilities to express my feelings more prominently but all I had was the ability to smile and move my optics according to my mood.

"How are you alive!?" Asked Cole. "I mean Jay said it once already but you fucking blew up! All we found was half of your face."

Zane's hand went immediately to his face, which predictably was visible to us as half tech and half human. "I...I don't know brothers. I am just as confused about this as you are...I have recollection of my death...but I also think I have vague recollections if when I was revived..."

All including me stared at the nindroid in shock.

"Did you...like...record it or is it just like a dream memory." Kai asked.

"It is very hazy." Zane replied, scratching his head. "I remember only four sentences...no visuals or anything...but I know exactly what she said to me."

"Wait!" Jay demanded, raising his hands. "It was a she?"

Zane nodded. "Very notably. Her words were: 'I'm going to bring you back...I will bring you back I promise...', 'You're going to be okay...everything is fine now...', 'No baby, I'm not your mother...but you are safe now...', and 'I love you brother...'"

Sensei Wu stroked his beard in contemplation. "Judging my the 'mother' comment it seems that you'd spoken to this woman..."

Zane hummed. "Well...I...don't recall that...too terribly clear...but I believe that, after I was rebooted I was in somewhat of a childlike state...and I referred to her as my mother, respectively...but...her last statement...brother..." And his voice trailed off.

Now it was my turn to speak.

"Perhaps...Professor Julien built more androids like you?"

He looked at me. "She was so human...I..." He was interrupted by his own thought with a violent shiver.

I went to his side, rubbing his back. "My you are very cold..."

Zane huffed a couple breaths, ones that were visible as vapor in the air. "It was very cold in the forest..."

Garmadon narrowed his eyes at Zane. "The forest?" He asked.

"Yes." Zane replied. "The forest where Professor Julien raised me. That is where I awoke."

"So the person who revived you must know you personally." Cole exclaimed.

"Or she could just be some psycho who took him and broke into his house to rebuild him for herself..." Kai disagreed dejectedly.

"That may be true..." Zane said softly, reaching below the lapel of his ninja suit. "But if it is true...where would the psycho have gotten this?"

He pulled out a long roll of paper and unfolded it on the table around which we were all sitting. It was a copy of his blueprints, but there were only arrows pointing to the different mechanisms...and the words were typed in...

"Braille." Zane stated. "It just isn't that easy to get a copy of my blue prints written in Braille solely for resurrecting me. If this woman was blind then she had to have taken all of the blueprints in Julien's study and asked for a specific one...or...this woman could know Julien and I personally...and he could have given her the copy in a format readable to her..."

Jay rubbed his chin. "That does make some sort of sense..." He began. "Because I've never met any resident of NinjaGo City who was blind..."

The rest of the people in the room agreed with Jay's second statement.

"Me neither." I also agreed. "And I am programmed to know all who live within the city limits..."

"Then..." Wu stated. "Maybe she isn't a resident...or if she is she must be recent."

I nodded. "It does take quite some time to add new residents into the registry."

Zane just looked down at the Braille blueprints with a strange look in his eyes.

"I love you brother..." He muttered. "If it turns out this woman is not just a freak...I...I am worried about what she truly is...it seems at the moment that I really have no idea who I am...despite all this time that I've been alive..."

Kai placed an arm around Zane's shoulders. "Whoever she is...we'll all help you find her. And you will figure out what all this means."

Zane smiled. "Thank you...all of you."

"You don't have to thank us." Lloyd said graciously. "It's the least we could do for what you did for us...and the world..."


	5. Chapter 4

_Laughter could be heard throughout the loving treehouse/cabin; the sweet innocent laughter of children at play._

_I sat in the middle of the floor, next to the fireplace with Zane sitting before me. I was five years old, he ten._

_We both had cards in our hands and we stared intently into each others eyes._

_"Do you have any threes...?" He asked, making his voice jokingly low and ominous, as if the whole universe depended upon him having my three._

_I did have it, of course, but I shook my head no and told him: "Go fish."_

_He narrowed his eyes at me, grinning slightly. "I don't believe you dear Elena..." He told me, making me nervous._

_"I don't have it I swear!" I replied, trying not to laugh but failing._

_He snatched my cards and laid claim on the beloved card, then he set everything down in perfect order and tackled me playfully, rolling over into his back and holding me up in the air._

_"You're a little cheater you know that?" He asked, tossing me up just slightly so that I would bounce._

_I squealed in horror and delight. Heights were not something I enjoyed too much but I knew I wasn't too far up and if I was dropped I wouldn't receive any more serious than a bruise._

_"I'm sorry!" I wailed in between my giggles. "I'm sorry! Put me down!"_

_Zane laughed, moving to obey my wishes when suddenly his face contorted into a look of confusion._

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_He dropped me, then sitting upright and holding his chest with both hands. "Elen...tell father my chest hurts please?"_

_He began to breath heavily, he hunched over his grasping arms and then, unexpectedly he fell forward, back onto the floor._

_"D...daddy! DADDY!?" I cried, crawling over to Zane and placing my hands on one of his crossed arms. "Zane what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?!"_

_He was wheezing now, looking at me with startling blue eyes whose shine was starting to dwindle._

_"Daddy!"_

_Father came running into the room, eyes growing wide in fear as he saw Zane convulsing on the floor._

_"Oh my god!" He cried, nearly falling to his side. "Zane, son, can you speak? Are you alright..."_

_Zane's eyes lazed over to father's face, his mouth parted and he said: "N...no..." His eyes rolled up into his head and..._

X.X.X

I sat up and screamed as I did so many years ago when Zane had fallen unconscious after his first heart attack. I was so young and I was just so terrified if what had been happening...

Julien had been able to get him to the hospital in time but the grief was just too much for me at that time...I had went blind a few weeks after he was diagnosed with a horrible heart condition that to this day I still couldn't pronounce. We had been told that he didn't have very long to live...

I hugged myself tight, feeling very cold and alone. I missed him, I wanted to go see him, he was just across the street but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

He was better off with his new family. I told myself. He probably wouldn't believe me even if I did tell him who he truly was.

I closed my eyes to hold back my tears and laid back down in my bed, rolling over and falling back into a restless, nightmare riddled sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Cole

We had been searching for quite a while for any New NinjaGo residents but to no avail. Zane probably wasn't going to find his mystery girl and I think it was starting to eat him up inside.

I felt bad for the guy, I really did, but there was so little that could be done for his situation. Weeks had passed and not a single newcomer had show up in P.I.X.A.L's residency database and we were all just ready to give it up.

Honestly I had probably done the least to help out...I mean what could I do? Walk door to door asking for a quote to see if Zane recognized a voice? Hell no.

Our search went on hiatus for the longest time, and Zane became very distant. He didn't even cook anymore...and he loved to cook!

It really seems that all the bizarre and depressing shit happens to him while the rest of us have lives like cake...

I sat back in my seat while the others were out on the town trying to cheer Zane up.

I can't handle a depressed person very well...

I'd probably end up slapping him had I gone.

"Snap out of it!" I'd say.

"You're alive just be happy already!"

But I knew truly that something like that wouldn't happen...

Truth is...

I'm just as concerned as everybody else...

Because what if he loses it...and then we lose him again?

I stood up from my lazing spot on the couch and dressed in proper attire, then leaving the blasted apartment to go see if I could see some people I haven't seen before.

I've walked through this city hundreds of times; I knew every twist and turn, every market and shop, I knew everyone, if not by name than by face, I just had to find someone new I had to!

There wasn't a square inch of town that my eyes hasn't scanned and you'd think I was a robot myself with all the detail I had stored in my brain. But no, just a normal earth-bending man searching for a stranger I'd never met...

"Damnit!" I roared, punching a brick wall to my right. "Son of a bitch!"

Adults stared rudely and children had their ears covered as I angrily took out my frustrations on the wall.

Eventually I started to feel the pain in my knuckles, now reduced to pulp. I sank against the wall and upon burying my face in my hands I cried for the first time since I was a kid.

I loved Zane. He was my brother. Even if not by blood I hated that he was hurting and I could do nothing for him.

For those of you who liked to believe I was just some stone cold bastard of a ninja well your opinions are about to change, because I turned into mud when the rivers started to flow.

"Sir...?" A soft voice asked timidly from above me. "Are...you okay?"

I looked up to see a woman dressed in a flowing white gown, she had hair to match and skin almost as pale as a newborn's. Her eyes were the most haunting about her...they were milky ice blue and they never looked right at you.

Seeing her was like looking at a ghost.

I wiped my eyes quickly. "Y-yeah. I'm..." I cleared my throat to stop my voice from cracking. "I'm fine...thank you..."

She reached out to me when I stood and her hands found mine. "You were hitting the wall pretty hard." She said. "Your hands are bleeding."

I looked to the side, then at the ground. "Yeah um...sorry you had to see that...usually I vent my anger at home."

When I looked back up I saw she was wrapping sterile bandages around my raw and aching knuckles. "Me too." She replied. "But everyone has their moments...I'm not angry with you, even if others are."

I stared hard at her for a second, a realization dawning on me.

"I've never seen you before." I said aloud, not meaning to but oh well.

She looked shocked. "Oh...yes I'm new to the city. My name is Elena..." She finished wrapping my bandages and held out her hand for me to shake.

I took it. "Cole..."

She smiled. "Pleased to meet you Cole." Then she added: "You have a strong grip...I'll try to remember that." And as soon as she had appeared she was gone.

I had to tell Zane about her.


	7. Chapter 6

Zane

My falcon perched on my shoulders, lightly preening my hair as I sat in confining darkness of my room.

I reached up and scratched his head. "You seem to be awfully worried about me, dear Jules..."

He cawed softly, looking at me with sad blue eyes.

I smiled. "I will be just fine my avian friend, I may need some time though..."

He blinked, then spoke to me in my mind.

_You are so thoroughly bothered by this woman that you can't find and I am just worried that...you may try to hurt yourself...if you cannot find a proper reason for your revival..._

I stared blankly at the bird. "Hurt myself...you mean...suicide? I would never do such a thing, no good comes from death, it only brings grief upon loved ones..."

I could swear Jules's beak turned up into a smile. _Your loved ones will always be here to help you through your own grief...just know that._

And once again he was silent, preening away at my short white hair.

A knock came at the door, as did a familiar voice.

"Zane? It's P.I.X.A.L., may I come in?"

"Please do." I called. "Company is not opposed..."

Cautiously she entered into my personal dojo, letting the door click shut behind her. "It is cold in here..."

I shrugged. "I am the ninja of ice..."

She approached me and took my face in her hands, making me look up at her.

"Zane I am worried for your health." She said. "You've been isolating yourself more and more from us, this unknown woman you seek seems to be messing with your head."

I leaned into one of her hands with my face, I guess you could say I nuzzled it. "I told you I'm not going anywhere...but...I'll admit I'm having much difficulty finding closure..."

She dropped down to my level and squeezed me with a strength that could quite possibly have suffocated a human. "Come out of here. Cole has news for you."

I sighed, then leaned back from her vice-like grip and smiled. "Alright. I'll bite."


	8. Chapter 7

Nya

"Her skin was white her hair was white her dress was white...it was like someone made her out of white origami paper!"

Cole was ranting about the new girl in town. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it but he seemed really happy that he found her.

"She was beautiful, her eyes were foggy and blue like the winter sky, she was just...she seemed like a ghost but she was there! Her name is Elena."

Zane stepped into the room with P.I.X.A.L. and his bird flew in and settled on a perch made just for him in a corner.

"Who is named Elena?" He asked, not seeming very interested.

"This girl I saw today. She said she was new to NinjaGo City." Cole exclaimed.

He hummed. "You...by any chance know where she lives? Or a last name?"

Cole's elated face suddenly fell. "...No...I don't..."

Zane closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Also...what makes you think that my resurrector is in the city?"

"Well...well..." Cole suddenly looked very ashamed of himself.

I stepped up to Zane, looking at him. "I can't say that I agree with your negativity but I do see your point. We can start searching elsewhere if you want us to? ...Or...if you want us to call off the search...we can do that too."

He smiled at me. "It isn't a problem for me either way. I think it is very kind of you guys to go out of your way for me." He sighed. "I am upset yes but all wounds heal with time. Do what makes you happy." He told us.

I clung to one of his arms, shaking it lightly. "That's the spirit. Just be glad you're alive and if we find your girl then it's that much better."

Kai stepped forward. "It's a pretty arduous task. But we will find her eventually for you. So you don't need to worry about a thing!"

Lloyd joined in Kai's enthusiasm with a quick punch at the air. "Yeah man, we aren't gonna give up."

All others in the room joined in the hype, except for Cole. He remained sitting with his bandages hands crossed over his chest.

Zane approached him, taking them both and examining them closely. "What did you do to your hands?"

Cole's face turned red. "I was looking for new people...I couldn't find anything and I got angry and beat a brick wall to a pulp...that's when Elena showed up and..."

He looked down at his hands, cupped in Zane's. "Did exactly this..." He said softly, his voice trailing back into quizzical silence.


	9. Chapter 8

Elena

I wasn't quite sure what to do with my newly bought home. It was very spacious and only one floor with a bathroom and two other rooms, one I used for a bedroom and one for storage.

It didn't really feel like a home underneath my fingers so I was considering turning it into a shop of some sort.

I didn't really have any skill when it came to selling product or service...I mean I had some slight talent but it wasn't enough I thought to make a living.

The bells on the front door rang and I knew someone had entered. "This studio has been closed for years...are you the new teacher?"

I looked in the direction of the friendly female voice. "I beg your pardon?"

"You are Elena Julien yes? You've purchased the old dance studio. Are you going to be starting classes? My daughter really wants to learn."

I looked down at the ground, recalling how mother used to teach me to dance. I'd never actually seen myself do so but I was never told I was bad. "I suppose I could try to do that. Does it require a permit?"

"I...think so. Maybe you should do a little research before you try. Or we could take our business elsewhere if it would be more convenient."

I shrugged. "I just don't know if I'm good or not. I...can't see..."

"Oh...oh! Oh goodness I'm sorry I didn't realize...umm..."

"So..." I began, looking at the floor. "This isn't a house? I thought the walls felt funny..."

I could hear the woman rubbing her skin from the tension in the room. "No. It...could function as a home with a little renovation."

I smiled sheepishly. "Do you know of anyone who could help me?"

"No ma'am, I don't, I'm sorry." She said.

I smiled warmly. "It's fine. It isn't a necessity I was merely curious."

She took a deep breath. "Well thank you for your time. Have a nice day."

"You too..." I replied, but due to the ring of the exit bell followed by silence she was already gone.


	10. Chapter 9

Dareth

So angry.

Probably for a stupid reason.

But some woman just opened up a dance studio just down the street and I was furious.

I had low enough business as it was, but now this?!

Damnit I wish I had more friends...

Wait! The ninja! I could rant to them right?

But they lived blocks away and I would assume they wouldn't want to invite me in...

Maybe I could call them over here?

But wait...

They wouldn't want that either would they?

I'm not the most popular among the group...

But if it's an emergency they'll come. They have to they're heros!

But they'll get mad if they knew I was bluffing...right?

I grimaced and walked over to my phone, picking it up and dialing the number to their house.

It rang twice before the click indicating pickup was heard.

"Ninja residence." Said Kai. "What's up?"

"Kai!" I spoke into the phone, trying to sound urgent. "I need you guys over here right away. Something is wrong."

Nailed it.

"We'll be right over Dareth, just hang on." He said.

"Thank Kai. I'll owe you one." And I hung up, cheering to myself like an idiot.

In minutes the five ninja were standing at the door and when they knocked I quickly gestured them all inside.

"Alright Dareth, were here where's the fire?" Cole asked.

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed. "That's my line!"

Cole shrugged. "Beat you to it."

I sat down, probably looking a little shameful. "Uh...sorry dudes...but...there isn't an emergency..."

"What!?" Jay cried, exasperated. "Then why in hell are we here!?"

I sighed. "I wanted to talk to you guys, but I didn't think you'd come if I'd told you that."

All bowed their heads and expresses their disbelief except for Zane.

"Dareth, you are our friend, we would have come had you asked." He told me.

Now it was my turn to express disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes!" Jay said. "You may be annoying but just beca-ow!"

Jay rubbed his arm as Cole retracted his fist.

"What Jay meant to say was just because we moved out doesn't mean we're avoiding you, the place was just getting too small for us all."

I smiled. "Cool."

The ninja sat.

"So what's your problem?" Kai asked, leaning toward me a little.

"Well." I began. "I was mad, but now I'm just kind of scared. My place gets almost no business...and the new neighbor bought the dance studio down the street and that's going to lessen my income even more! How am I gonna pay for necessities?" I slumped down in my chair, sighing sadly. "I just don't know what to do guys."

"If your place is that bad then why don't you get another job?" Lloyd suggested. "I mean...that's what we all did. Being a hero doesn't pay well."

I hummed in contemplation. "What do you think I'd be good at?"

Cole snapped his fingers and pointed to me. "Daycare! Kids love you."

"Kids love to use me as a piñata!"

Kai laughed. "I know exactly how you feel!"

We all shared a chuckle.

"But seriously..."

"Bus driver?" Kai suggested.

"Tour guide?" Zane offered.

"Elvis impersonator?" Jay said with a shrug, drawing all eyes to him.

He raised his hands as if in defense. "What?! Look at him! He could totally do it!"

Kai sighed. "Well guys, I guess we better go." He waved bye and they all stood. "We'll talk to you sometime. Hope you have luck finding a job."

"Thanks. And you should come hang out more." I requested. "I have plenty of time."

Jay winked. "Sure thing." There was a note of sarcasm in his voice but I accepted it, and when they left I felt a little bit better about how our friendships stood...

But I couldn't help but notice how quiet Zane was...and I wondered what was bothering him.

But wait...didn't Zane DIE!?

What the hell is going on!?

I ran outside to catch them before they left, but like a typical ninja they were completely out of sight.


	11. Chapter 10

Zane

It was dark...night...and like so many nights before this one I was wide awake.

I sat alone in my room, like so many nights before this one, contemplating what I was about to go through with...

The dance studio was just across the street...I could sneak over there and see who this woman was...she might have the answers I'm looking for...

But what if she didn't, then I would just be an intruder...

I had to know. I had to find out.

I dressed in my ninja suit, my old black one from when I was still learning; surprisingly it fit me well, and I snuck from my home, creeping along the shadows across the street and finding my way into the building without being seen.

I could hear music playing quietly over the speakers built into the building, slow and sad music with morose lyrics, my database suggested Human by Christina Perri...though I didn't not care for music at the moment and decided to continue my quest rather than enjoy the melody.

The ducts of the building were tight and I was starting to feel claustrophobic, but soon I found a mesh vent and peered down into the room below to see the snowy white woman Cole had described to me...

X.X.X

Elena

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it..._

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human, yeah_

It may have been cliche to try and apply this song to my situation...I was certain the true meaning was of a bad relationship or maybe it was just the fuel of mainstream popularity...but...it always made me think of Zane when I heard it, of Zane, and my mother and father and me, and just everything that we used to have that we didn't anymore...

And all the hardships we've faced...

I wished I could erase my memories at the flip of a switch...

It would be just so easy to fall into an ignorant oblivion.

But I couldn't do that...because then I would be truly nothing...

I would have nothing to live for...

If I passed him in the street I wouldn't know who he was and how great he was to me and I just...

Couldn't bring myself to think that way...

He may not have known me...but I brought him back...and if he were to fall again I would need to keep him alive.

If I died and something happened to him I wouldn't be fit for heaven.

He was an angel...and I was fallen...

I held the tears back in my sightless eyes and continued about my cleaning, I wasn't sure what I was cleaning, but I was restless and didn't have the heart to leave the studio.

Metallic taps could be heard above me. I turned up my head and tilted it to try and hear it better, but it still only sounded like a rodent...until something large and flat crashed to the ground beside me and I was suddenly caught in the strong grip of an unknown assailant. My mouth was covered by their hand.

I screamed into it instinctively, struggling feebly, as this person was very strong.

"Be quiet!" He whispered harshly, then toning down his voice to be more tame. "I'm not here to harm, I am just here for answers..."

I was hyperventilating and starting to become dizzy. My eyes darted back an forth looking for a person I knew damn well I would never view.

"I will let go of you now." The man said. "Please don't shout. As I said I do not intend to harm you."

Slowly I nodded and slowly he let me go.

He took a deep breath as I scrambled away from him, backing myself into a corner.

"My...name is Zane Julien..."

That's when my heart stopped.

"...Please...tell me who I am..."

I repressed the urge to cry, to tell him everything, to let the depressing word vomit flow like an ocean but I just couldn't...he would only hurt worse if he knew...all those years spent away from his blood relatives...all dead except for us...all those years he was lied to...

"I...I...don't know you..." I stammered, obviously lying to someone who knew my secret, which as of now was only me. "I...don't know who you are..."

I bowed my head, whispering to myself. "I don't see you...I don't see you..."

Then...I heard him start to stifle back his sobs.

X.X.X

Zane

What have I done?

What have I just stooped to?

I broke into this woman's home and all for what? She didn't know me, scanners indicated she couldn't even see me, let alone recognize me or tell me who I was.

I felt like a filthy criminal and I just sat in teary disbelief at the horrors I had just caused for this snow angel Cole knew as Elena.

"What have I done...?" I said aloud, voice cracking slightly. "I...I am terribly sorry miss...I...please forgive me...I will leave you now...I'm sorry..."

I leapt back up into the vent and crawled back through the tiny tunnels...

Subconsciously I hoped that I would get stuck and die in there the way I deserved; die listening to the sad words of that sad song.

_I can turn it on..._

_Be a good machine..._

_I can do it..._

_I can do it..._

_I'll get through it..._

And as I did often these days I wondered to myself...why would anyone try to care for a stupid fool like me?


	12. Chapter 11

P.I.X.A.L.

I was unable to cry.

For me it wouldn't be anatomically or logically correct for me to do so.

But as my emotion repression software was thankfully faulty I disliked strongly that I could not remove the dread from my systems.

I could feel the impending doom. It was hovering over us like a mist and it made me feel sick.

Zane came back but he did not come back himself.

Actually...

I was a little upset by this...

Angry maybe?

But I shouldn't be angry with him, he is hurting...

But...why is he hurting?

This woman he is trying to find brought him back to us, he may not be able to find her but we are his family...shouldn't he be happy with us?

Being hooked to a charge was only making me more temperamental. I unplugged myself from the wall and proceeded to walk to Zane's room.

Still somewhat seething but keeping a level head...

My emotions were in check, I would not blow up at him.

Humans made those mistakes...

Humans were flawed, and if machines were flawed as well then they would just be more humans...

I'm getting off topic.

Zane...

I knocked on his door, immediately noticing the temperature difference though I had only been down the hall.

Scanners indicated it was at least the freezing point of water, and further diagnostic suggested it would be below freezing were I to enter.

But I needed to enter.

The cold never bothered me...

It can't bother me because I was built to resist harsh temperatures such as these...

Off topic again...

Zane did not answer my knock so I decided to just go in, I slammed the door behind me and when I turned back around the sight I saw was terrifying.

His whole room wasn't even recognizable. It was completely frozen, icicles hung from the ceiling and there was snow in his floor.

In the middle of it all he sat, head bowed, wearing only the bottoms of his ninja suit. His chest would rise and fall slowly and with each exhale a cloud of vapor would escape.

I grimaced slightly. "Z...Zane!"

He lifted his head just the slightest bit, to where I could only see his icy blue eyes.

"You are being a fool!" I said to him, my voice only slightly raised. "You are chasing someone you don't even know and have never met, and you are so worked up that you can't find her that you are abandoning those who are right in front of your face!" I took another step toward him. "If this woman really truly cared for you don't you think she may have surfaced by now?"

Upon taking another deep breath he raised his head and looked directly at me. There were frozen beads of water on his cheeks and he looked very disheveled. A stray hair fell loose from the rest and hung before his face.

"My god..." I whispered.

He reached for me as a small child would reach for their mother when they were hurt.

"P.I.X.A.L...?" He nearly whimpered, and had I a heart it would have broken.

My anger immediately melted away, I went to him and embraced him tightly.

"You are right." He told me, voice cracking slightly. "It is useless to continue to delve deeper into this mess..."

I squeezed his shoulders. "I was wrong to have been cross with you." I told him leaning back to look at him. "I understand that this situation is trying but you are leaving us again...and...it is like you were never resurrected..."

He took another deep breath, leaning in and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Tell the others they can stop searching. I shouldn't let this get in between my family and I."

I stared at him with disbelief. "Are...are you sure?"

He nodded. "Indeed I am. I am ready to move on, because I see how it is affecting you and my brothers and sisters. My feelings will fade eventually and if I dwell on them then you all will never be happy."

After a moment to take it in I let a smile play across my face. "We will help you through this. You will feel better soon and we can put this past us."

He suddenly looked very pleased, still morose, but much more healthy than he was before. Dripping could be heard and I knew the ice he had secluded himself in was melting.

"Thank you..." He said, standing. "Now..." He looked around his room. "Let's get out of here...it's awfully depressing..."


	13. Chapter 12

Weeks Later...

Zane

I'd been feeling better lately.

I'd been using my time to mope for spending time catching up with my friends, and now that I wasn't dwelling so much on the past I didn't really feel such a strong need for closure.

Well...sure the desire was still there, but it wasn't so strong now that I attended those that I loved most.

I still had to make some trips and say some apologies...

But for the first time since I'd returned we were all out in the town having fun rather than searching, and since there was no crime going on we had plenty of time to see all the sights we didn't have the time for when fighting the Golden Master.

And we were doing the most trivial things.

I've never been in a ball pit before.

But it looked fun.

Lloyd was hanging out with his old school buddies...

Jay seemed to enjoy the pit the most, he would charge the little plastic spheres with static and toss them at us...

And the kids were all attacking Kai and Cole.

"So...am I supposed to swim in this?" I asked, looking down quizzically at the multicolored sea of joy.

Cole surfaced. "Just do what you want, it's a ball pit!"

Some children pretending to be sharks leapt from the rainbow depths and clung to Cole's arms, pulling him down slowly.

"No! Nooooooo!" He cried comically, waving a free arm to try to free himself. "I won't go down without a fight!"

With a mighty roar Cole stood back upright and the children swung giggling from his arms, and I laughed.

"It looks like great fun but I don't want to drown..." I told him.

"TOO BAD!" Lloyd cried, springing upward from the pit and taking hold of my shoulders, tossing me into a section free of most life...but full of little girls.

"Oh..." I said when I resurfaced, staring down at all of them. "Greetings."

"You are pretty!" One of them said, smiling.

I chuckled. "I am a boy though, do you mean handsome?"

She shook her head. "No, I mean pretty! You have a very pretty face."

"Zane has a pretty face!" Jay yelled, acting like a dork. "Why don't you give him a makeover ladies!?"

The girls all suddenly squealed happily and started hopping.

"Oh my gosh! Can we can we!?" Was the generalized response.

I looked around or help, and I was going to have none, so I sighed. "Have at it, small females. Make me beautiful."

"Yayyyyyyy!"

The girls one by one started to climb out of the pit, and they all wrestled me out with them. Still looking around at everyone my eyes landed on P.I.X.A.L., who was giggling.

She waved. "Have a great time!" She called.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion...

"Wha...?" I asked myself quietly, and then I realized!

She made a joke!

I laughed as I was dragged into a mass of squealing, girly oblivion.


	14. Chapter 13

Zane

I took my leave from the little girls' company, they were all waving bye to me happily and I was busy scraping the glitter from my eyelids with a wet paper towel.

"Bye little ones!" I called, slightly waving back. "I had fun."

And to be honest...I truly did!

I mean...

I didn't really enjoy having all this makeup on me but it was nice to be social after so long.

I was supposed to meet with the other ninja when I was finished with the makeover; they wanted to eat out at some place I only had the address for, but I'd finished earlier than our meeting time so I had some time to stop at the market next to Dareth's dojo...my apology was long overdue...

The kindly old woman was on duty this hour and I was pleased because she made excellent company, she was not super temperamental like many of the other stand runners along the street, and her prices were feasible despite local inflation.

"Hello there dear." She cooed in her weathered voice as I approached. "How are you doing today?"

I smiled. "I'm doing quite alright thank you. And what about you?" I asked in response, browsing her in-season fruits.

"Oh I'm just tired is all. My old age is getting to me I suppose." And she laughed. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm just looking for some good gift products for the new neighbor."

She snapped her fingers. "You mean Elena from the studio don't you?" She rummaged around behind the counter and resurfaced with some lovely, round peaches and a starfruit all wrapped in a lovely little basket. "She loves these, she came here a few days ago asking for them. Here you go sweetie."

She handed me the basket and I thanked her, handing her a few coins, and then a little extra for the beautiful, home-woven basket. "I'll see you again some time." I told her, then making my way down the street to the studio.

Standing at the entrance I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure how she would react to my presence...or if she would even be there...but this was something I had to do.

I broke into her house for Christ's sake!

After building up some courage, I opened the swinging glass door and stepped inside.

X.X.X

Elena

I heard the bell ring on my door and I tilted my head slightly in that direction. "Hello." I called softly, starting to climb down from my ladder, for I was dusting off the lights. "Hold on just a moment please."

I set foot on the floor and walked toward the door, the mirrors in the room helped me to locate the figure so I would not bump into it.

"How can I help you?"

The person sighed. "Greetings." He said, immediately making me tense.

"Um...it is Zane...I...came to offer my recompense..."

I knew exactly who he was, but of course I couldn't let him know that. "You're...the man who intruded some time ago?"

"Y...yes ma'am. I wanted to apologize for my reckless behavior. I was just...having a difficult time and...I acted purely on instinct I guess."

I heard some shuffling. "I...got this for you. It isn't really much, and I know it probably won't make things all better, but I would be very pleased if you accepted it."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Accept what?" I asked, reaching slightly outward but feeling only air, I didn't want to seem too eager to receive whatever he was offering me so I put my hands back down.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Forgive me, you don't have the ability of sight. Here." He took one of my hands and enclosed it around what felt like woven straw, when I ran my hands over the entirety of the weight in my hands I realized that it was a basket.

"The lady at the stand down the street recommended peaches and starfruit...so..."

I smiled. "That is very sweet of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome..."

I searched for a platform, a shelf of some sort, and set the fruit down, then returned to Zane.

"I forgive you. I've never been one to hold a grudge."

And perhaps I was biased because of who he was.

"Though I am surprised you came back to see me." I stated.

"Well." He began. "I just felt awful for putting you through that situation, and I was hoping for forgiveness...you must be as kind as Cole described to not be angry about such a heinous act of invasion."

"Cole..." I contemplated aloud. "The man with the strong grip...he is your friend?"

"Indeed he is." Zane replied. "More than a friend, he is my brother. We've endured so much together. He wants to thank you for bandaging his hands. But we didn't know where to find you..."

I looked in the general direction of his face. "You can tell him I said he is very welcome, and that I can assist any time."

It was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps you can tell him yourself?" Zane suggested.

"What do you mean?"

He took my hands. "I am supposed to meet my fellow ninja and kin for an outing and I am inviting you...if you would accept my company."

I could feel myself practically beaming. He didn't know my secret, but I was still able to be close to him.

"Of course I do." I said, very elated. "Accept your company I mean. And I would be honored to join you."


	15. Chapter 14

Lloyd

He was late.

I was sure he would be here but we had to keep putting off the waiter so we could all order together.

"When is he gonna be here?" Jay whined. "He said he wouldn't miss this!"

"He promised he would be here and so he will be here." P.I.X.A.L. stated. "Zane doesn't lie. You know that."

Kai leaned back impatiently in his chair. "We know he isn't a liar." He said. "And he could just be out fooling around. He's been secluded for a few months now and he may just want to get back into the swing of social life. Lets just give him a little more time..."

At that moment Kai was tapped on the shoulder.

"Sir..." Began one of the employees of the restaurant. "I understand that you are waiting for your friend but if he does not show soon I will have to escort you out."

A hand fell on the suited man's shoulder. "That won't be necessary." A familiar voice informed.

The typical round of simultaneous name calling went around the table, and P.I.X.A.L. stood up to give Zane a tight hug.

"I'm glad you made it." She stated.

Zane smiled at her. "I told you I wouldn't miss this outing...but I brought a guest...that is why I am late."

I didn't even notice she was there until he had said something. She blended in so well with his white shirt she was nearly invisible.

She was very short, and very thin, she wore a white, gauzy blouse and a pale tan skirt and she herself was pale like a ghost.

"Elena!" Cole said excitedly, standing and walking over to her. "Hey! How have you been? It's Cole."

She turned her head in Cole's direction, but kept her eyes at chest level, and smiled. "I have been fine." She said, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. "How are your knuckles? Have they healed alright?"

Cole nodded a little. "Yes, they're fine now, thank you."

"Hmm..." She mused. "Strong jawline, high cheekbones..." She pinched his nose and ran her thumbs along his eyes. "Somewhat square eye shape, and your nose has been broken."

"Uh..." Cole responded, somewhat dumbfounded. "What...are you doing?"

Her head lifted slightly. "Oh I'm sorry! I'm feeling your face...so I can see what you look like."

Cole was stunned into silence.

"She is blind." Zane stated. "She wants to be able to tell everyone apart."

Jay shrugged. "Alright." He said. "I volunteer as tribute."

Elena laughed. "Oh I know that series, great reading, but you could have used the reference better." She told the blue ninja with a wink.

Kai threw his hands up. "Thank you! I tell him that every time he says it!"

She laughed and ruffed up Cole's hair. "What color?" She asked.

"B-b-black..." He managed to stammer.

Elena removed her hands. "Thank you." And moved on to Kai.

"Soft jawline...somewhat long face, oval eyes...small nose..." She tilted her head. "You are very warm, do you have a fever?"

Kai chuckled nervously. "No ma'am, I'm just the element of fire..."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Element?"

Cole spoke up again. "Yeah. He is the master of fire, and I'm the master of earth."

"Oh. Okay..." Still seeming not to understand, she rubbed Kai's hair. "Color?"

"Light brown." He stated.

"Thanks."

She stepped over to Jay, reaching for him, but suddenly she jerked her hands back.

"Ow!" She whimpered, rubbing her fingers.

"Hahaha. Sorry, static." Jay laughed.

Elena nodded. "That's alright...what element are you?"

"Well lightning of course."

She grinned. "I think I may see the pattern now..." She turned to Zane. "You are cold...so you must be..."

"Ice." He told her.

"Right..."

She turned back to Jay, feeling his facial features and asking for his hair color.

"Reddish-brown." She was informed.

"Thank you."

She felt her way around the edges of the table and soon my face met the same fate as the others.

"What element are you sweetie?" She asked, tousling my hair gently.

I bowed my head, blushing a little. "I don't have any powers...I gave them to the other four."

She hummed. "...Alright. What's your name?"

I swallowed hard. "Lloyd Garmadon."

"And your hair color?"

"Blonde."

She hummed and took a seat, next to me. "So...could you all tell me your names? And perhaps the element you correlate to? Just so I can be sure I have it right..."

Kai spoke first. "I am Kai Bilens, element of fire. smoldering hot face, can't miss me."

Elena blushed.

Cole was next. "My name is Cole Hence, you've met me once, I am earth."

"Thank you, Cole." She told him.

Jay was last. "I'm Jay Walker and I'm a little shocking..."

At this Elena laughed. "You must be the funny one." She mused to Jay. "I'll keep that in mind...so...Zane Julien is ice...Lloyd Garmadon is the little one...and...I sense another presence..."

P.I.X.A.L. raised her hand. "That is me." She said, slowly standing.

Elena leaned forward and slightly in the direction of her voice. "Could you come over here please?"

P.I.X.A.L. smiled. "Certainly." She walked up to Elena and accepted her hands on her face, but when she had her first touch she looked very concerned.

"My goodness..." She said softly. "What...is this? Is this your face honey?"

P.I.X.A.L. looked confused. "Yes..."

Elena mirrored her confusion. "It...feels so...odd."

Zane stepped up behind her, lightly touching her shoulders. "You are new to NinjaGo...you must not be too up to date with technology." He said. "P.I.X.A.L. is an android unit...and she doesn't wear artificial skin as most would."

Elena seemed very relieved by this. "Oh! Oh thank goodness. I thought you had been hurt." She clasped her arms behind her back, looking shamefully off to the side. "I'm sorry for my reaction..."

P.I.X.A.L. smiled at her. "I am not cross. You were not informed beforehand so your reaction is not too surprising."

Elena took a deep breath. "Alright...so...now that I've felt everyone, I'll be able to tell everyone apart, namely by your voices and the feel of your hands."

Jay raised his hand. "Um...? Not to be rude but...if you could tell just by our voices then why did you grope our faces?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders slightly, looking a little embarrassed. "Well...someday I hope to be able to see again...so...if we are still friends by that time I want to be able to recognize you..."

I wondered if the others felt as bad for her as I did. I've never known someone who was blind before, or really anyone who had any sort of disability besides Cyrus, and I just wasn't sure how to act about it.

Kai offered a friendly laugh. "Hey, until that day comes I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said. "You seem to know well what you're doing, even without sight."

Elena allowed a smile to cross her face once again. "I haven't gotten run over yet so I guess you're right."

Zane put an arm around her shoulders. "And she has a sense of humor. Is it alright if she joins us for dinner?"

Jay shrugged. "Eh, this isn't the first time someone has joined us unannounced. And hey, I like being petted..."

All eyes went to Jay.

He raised his hands in defense. "Don't give me that look, what guy doesn't like to have a woman's hands on him?"

I smirked. "Well I don't know, but I'm sure Nya wouldn't be too pleased when I tell her about this."

Jay's face fell. "Oh god Lloyd please don't..."

Another man in a suit walked up to us. "Alright ladies...gentlemen...if you can not make a decision to order then we will have to make you leave."

Elena reached out to him. "Sir I apologize, don't punish them I will stop my babbling now so they can order. I am terribly sorry."

I gestured Zane to my side and made him lean down so I could speak without doing so over the background noise.

"She sounds just like you." I stated.

He nodded. "I noticed. At least I'm not the only one to be raised unlike a beast."

I laughed.


	16. Chapter 15

Elena

_I stood on the tip of my toes beside my brother, who, according to mom's description, was laying down on a thin hospital mattress with some wires hooking him to a big machine._

_"Hello Elena." He greeted, gently, (or more accurately), weakly tousling my hair with his wiry arm. "I'm glad you came to visit me."_

_I tried to look in the direction of his voice and I smiled. "I'm glad you're getting better." I stated. "But I wish you could just come home..."_

_He was silent for a moment, and he took his hand from my head. "Me too, but sadly my heart isn't working right...and until they fix it I have to stay."_

_Mom, who hadn't let go of my hand since we'd left the house, leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Mummy has to use the bathroom really quick, stay here with Zane and I'll be right back."_

_I looked at the ground as I heard her leave, feeling guilty because I knew she was really going to look for daddy, who had left over thirty minutes before._

_"It isn't fair..." I said aloud. "You need to hurry and get better."_

_Zane sighed. "I can't...just get better like that Elen..."_

_I heard shuffling and immediately panicked. "No no no! Don't try to move!" I exclaimed, waving my hands. "The doctor said moving would put strain on your heart! I...just...I don't like how things are without you at home...mommy and daddy argue a lot...and I've heard mommy talking about taking me with her when she leaves..."_

_There was silence for a second, and after a little more shuffling I felt hands fall on my shoulders._

_"Mother is leaving? Are you sure?"_

_ I whimpered and shook my head. "I don't know, it's all in pieces..."_

_His hands moved from my shoulders to my face, and he rubbed tears from my cheeks that I hadn't even realized had fallen._

_"They're probably just upset about my condition, when I get better we'll all be better, and things will be good again the way they should be." He released my face reluctantly._

_I sniffled. "I hope that's soon. I don't wanna go..." I gripped the edge of the hospital bed and tried to pull myself up, but the sheets were slippery in my tiny hands and I myself was merely four and a half years old._

_Zane's hands replaced themselves under my arms and he lifted me up, cradling me against his chest._

_I pouted. "If you keep ignoring the doctor you'll never get better..."_

_He chuckled. "But if I do ignore the doctor I get to be close to my dear sister..."_

_I couldn't help but smile. "That is true..." I felt along his arm, which was wrapped over my own, until I reached his chest. "How bad is it though? If you can't be moving a lot then it has to be bad, right?"_

_I felt Zane shrug. "I don't know...I don't feel anything right now..."_

_"ZANE JULIEN!" Mother's voice then sounded loudly, the after sounds of crying still in her tone. "You lay back down this instant! And young lady you get down this instant! You know you can't be up there."_

_"Sorry mother..." We replied simultaneously, obeying her orders without question._

_She sniffled. "My babies...I'm sorry for yelling at you...mummy's just sad because her little man has a heart disease..." And she began to sob, nearly collapsing where she stood._

_I could feel my eyes grow wide and sad. "Mom...?" I called softly, walking in her general direction and falling when my shins touched her knees._

_She embraced me. "I'm okay honey...I'm alright..."_

_That's when another person entered the room, sniffling just as mother had been._

_"Our time is up everyone." He said, voice slightly cracking. "It's time for us to go for now..."_

_"Is it really?" Zane asked morosely. "Can't you stay just a little longer? You two have been gone almost the whole time."_

_Father cleared his throat. "I'm sorry son, visiting hours are over, we don't have a say. But we will be here first thing tomorrow."_

_Zane sighed. "Okay...but I want hugs before everyone leaves."_

X.X.X

I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the void as I awoke, thanking god that that dream wasn't horrendous as so many of my others were.

I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my face and going to get a glass of water.

My alarm hadn't gone off yet...so it must've still been night, or early morning. All I knew was that I was still tired and that I would almost certainly go back to sleep after my nightly endeavors.

After a moment of sleepy ignorance I remembered the events that had taken place the day before and I smiled to myself.

Zane let me accompany him and his friends. He may not have known who I was but he still did me a kindness that had been not due...he did sneak into my home but his intentions had not been ill and yet still he felt the need to pay a debt...

I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was always the sweetest, most well-mannered child...now it just seemed all that has changed him was puberty.

After that thought though I frowned, walking back to my room and crawling back underneath my covers.

_If you hadn't taken me away...if you hadn't abandoned the project you could have seen mother... _I thought moodily to someone I knew couldn't hear me. _You could have seen the amazing person your son became...and then maybe you wouldn't have died of a broken heart and left us all alone, separated, incomplete..._

I shook my head, removing the slight bit of anger I felt in my system.

_Maybe you can see him now... _I mused. _Maybe somewhere you are out there watching us, and father too...and you can see how perfect he truly is...selfless, kind, generous...the list doesn't end mother._

_And now we are close, not quite as close as siblings but separated only by a single street and a knock at the door...and nothing can ever tear us apart again._


	17. Chapter 16

Zane

_A cool hand was stroking the hair off my forehead, and I could hear voices silently speaking._

_Oh look daddy, he's waking up, I can hear it!_

_Oh it seems he is. And for the first time since we started rebuilding..._

_I stirred slightly, opening my eyes to look up at an old, weathered man with silver hair and a warm smile._

_"Good morning Zane." He cooed, gesturing for someone to come nearer to him._

_A small pale girl entered my frame of vision, with foggy blue eyes and a white sundress. She reached down and lightly touched my face. "Good morning Zane." She repeated softly. "How are you?"_

_I tried to sit up but I couldn't, I just let my head laze in her direction. "Who...are...you...?" I asked, my voice sounding scratchy._

_The little one's face fell, and she clung to the old man's arm. "Daddy...he doesn't remember us...?"_

_The old man embraced her tightly. "It's just because he's been asleep so long, Elena, when he's all fixed up she should remember just fine..."_

_My vision started to fade, as did their voices. I was so tired..._

_"Oh dear, honey it looks like he's falling asleep again honey, tell Zane goodnight."_

_In the final glimpses of my fading vision I saw her smile sadly, and she touched one of my hands. "Goodnight Zane."_

_Just before I fell unconscious the steady drone of a flatlined heart monitor rang softly in the periphery of my hearing._

X.X.X

I sat up with a loud gasp. My chest felt tight and I was having trouble breathing.

Wheezing I crawled out of my bed to the bathroom down the hall, splashing cold water on my face to get the dream out of my head...though I eventually calmed down, the image remained bright and vivid.

Confused and slightly disoriented I went back to my room, shutting the door behind me and sitting dead in the center so I could meditate.

_What a strange dream... _I thought to myself. _What could it mean...? Elena was in it...but she was so little...and Julien too. Why the heart monitor? "Good morning Zane..."_

A flapping of wings was heard and Jules alighted on my shoulder, I turned to him and I saw that his feathers were puffed out and in a disarray, a clear sign of his stress.

I smiled at my pet falcon. "It seems I have unsettled us both, my avian friend..." I said softly to him, scratching his head. "But you need not worry. It was just a strange dream."

Jules cawed lowly at me, then flew back to his perch to resume his form of sleep.

I took a deep breath, eventually returning myself to my bed as well.

As my consciousness began to fade I could hear young Elena's words fresh in my mind just before the heart monitor flatlined.

_"Goodnight Zane..."_


	18. Chapter 17

Kai

"Hey Nya! What do you want for breakfast?" I called to my sister, leaning out of the kitchen door so I could hear her better.

"Nothing if Cole's cooking!" She replied, laughing a little.

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't! I am!"

"Don't tell me that! That's worse!"

Again my eyes rolled. "We'll Zane's still sleeping so what do you want?"

The next voice belonged to Lloyd. "We want you to wake him up!"

"Whatever!"

I slipped back into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. "Alright Cole they want Zane to cook. What do we do?"

Cole shrugged. "Well we shouldn't just wake him for cooking..."

I grimaced, joking. "But Nya is on to us! She can't know we're in here, we have to wake him up or we'll have her to answer to."

"That won't be necessary..." Came a familiar voice from behind us.

We looked toward the nindroid, who was still dressed in his white pajama bottoms.

"You look rough," I said. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Strange dreams..." He grumbled tiredly. "What does everyone want?"

Cole and I exchanged concerned glances. "Well...we think you should go and lay back down. We can just order something."

He smiled at us. "It is fine, I'm not impaired, just functioning on less of a charge."

Reluctantly I nodded. "Okay...they said they wanted you...so...I guess they're cool with anything as long as we don't cook it..." I grinned in Cole's direction. "And frankly...I'm okay with that outcome."

Cole punched me in the shoulder. "You hush, my cooking is fantastic!"

I raised my hands in defense. "Woah, somebody is grouchy. Meow!"

Cole growled jokingly. "Shut up Kai!"

"Or what?" I teased. "You'll Triple Tiger Sashay me? Bring it on, ballet boy!"

Of course I was just begging to be tackled; Cole slammed into me with about the force of a full grown black bear, throwing us both to the floor, and we just lay there pummeling each other playfully until Zane lifted us both by our shirts.

He laughed. "I would be pleased if you could take this somewhere else...perhaps outside so you don't damage something?"

We all exchanged glances until finally he set us down.

"Sure thing, we'll leave you alone." I pointed at Cole. "But this isn't over."

He smirked. "Far from it."

And we left Zane to his kitchen voodoo.

Nya was sitting in the living room with Lloyd and the others, as in all except for our elderly Sensei, she looked up expectantly. "We having takeout?"

"Nah." Cole replied. "Zane woke up, he's making something..." And he went to pout in the corner of the room. "My cooking is awesome..."

P.I.X.A.L. tilted her head to the side in contemplation. "It is unlike Zane to sleep in this late. Do you know what is ailing him?"

I nodded in her direction. "Yeah. He said he was having weird dreams. Guess they wouldn't let him wake up."

The android hummed, accepting this answer.

"You think uncle Wu and sad are having the same dreams?" Lloyd asked with humor in his voice. "Because usually they're up before dawn."

I shrugged. "Who knows. I just know that it's best to let a sleeping old man lie...they can be pretty grouchy at times."

X.X.X

Wu

Brother was still sleeping soundly and I was sure I was supposed to be. Today was not a busy day according to schedule...but something was unsettling my sleep and the Spirit Smoke was beckoning.

I looked all around to make sure I was alone before entering my sanctuary, which in actuality was a walk-in closet, and took a few sticks of incense from a container on a shelf.

I placed them carefully within a vase in the middle of the floor, sitting before them, cross-legged, and lighting the ends with a match.

I took a slow deep breath and stared into the swirling tendrils of pearly grey mist, awaiting the message that my subconscious was begging me to find.

The whispers started out softly as always, almost cooing to me as if I were a child, but as time progressed and images started to form in the smoke they became more prominent, then morphing into the awful shrieking of people in a state of pure terror and agony. The voices were in sync with he images in the smoke, which was showing me a roaring fire lining a street, the ninja were there assisting, people weren't dying but there was much panic, and then the focus switched to Zane, there was something wrong with him; he was laying on the ground and holding his arms across his chest, he was limp and still and his eyes were only barely open and he didn't move as someone screamed his name in the background.

I wasn't told when...

Or how...

Why?

Where?

And why Zane? We just got him back. If I told the ninja they would be just devastated...because everyone knows that no matter how hard you try, the visions in the smoke do not lie, and cannot be avoided.

The incense fizzled out and the horrible images were no more, the screams stopped, but the stress of the reveal was still there.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to calm myself, and all I could think to do was pray.


	19. Chapter 18

Weeks Later...

Elena

"Can you guess what this is?"

"Hmmmm...well I know it's a type of animal..."

Calm laughter filled the air as I stroked the animal's fur in attempt to discover what it was.

"Keep in mind..." Zane began. "That this is an exotic petting zoo. So there are more than just your typical goats and such."

The friendly beast began to lick my hand, and I giggled. "Well it's awfully friendly..." I stated. "And big...it kind of feels like it would be a..."

And, as if reading my mind, the animal brushed itself against my shins and started to purr loudly.

I gasped. "Oh gosh that's a huge cat!"

"Indeed he is, though only a cub, his mother is laying a few feet to your left..." Zane agreed. "And they both seem to enjoy your company."

I smiled, turning my head slightly in his direction. "I've always had a way with animals. For some reason they just...like me."

The snowy ninja chuckled softly. "I guess that can explain why Jules likes you too."

Almost as if in cue, Zane's pet bird swooped down and landed on my shoulder, gently preening a tuft of my hair.

I sighed, scratching the falcon's neck. "I guess so." I cooed to it, though in my mind I knew he must know who I am...because I was the one who built him.

"Hey!" Jay suddenly called. "Maybe you can use your bird magic over here!? This thing is gonna kill me!"

Loud, persistent squawking paired with the loud flapping of large wings could be heard over Jay's screaming and a group of people had formed...at least that was how it sounded judging by how many laughing voices I heard.

"And that is why you don't mess with peacocks." Zane stated.

Above all the laughter and the screaming I could hear another voice join in the crowd.

"Don't you worry, Jay, I will use my magnificent peacock martial arts style to persuade this blue beast to leave you be."

Suddenly the new voice started to make strange noises somewhat similar to the one the peacock, and the actual squawking grew louder and the new voice joined in the screaming mania.

I laughed. "Who is that?" I asked, looking in that general direction.

Zane scoffed. "Oh that's just Dareth, he's the...rambunctious one in our group..."

I shot the snowy ninja a quizzical look. "More rambunctious than you five? I don't believe my ears."

A pair of warm hands covered my eyes from behind, somewhat of a pointless gesture but all in good fun.

"Maybe we should introduce you two." Kai said in my ear. "Hell maybe you'll get along!"

Zane hummed. "Well he was a little worried about her running him out of business."

My face fell. "Maybe I should tell him he'll be okay? I've just made the studio my home I don't dance..."

Kai put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, babe, he's okay now I'm sure. But I must warn you he is a tremendous flirt...and I mean...in the worst way you could imagine..."

I shrugged. "Then I guess that'll add more fun to this day."

Kai took a deep breath. "If you say so. Come on."

He took my hand and led me toward the source of the noise. Which, for the most part had died down.

"Hey Dareth." He greeted, putting a hand on the small of my back and nudging me forward. "This is our new neighbor, Elena."

"Oh hey!" The new voice said. "You're the studio gal."

I slightly shrugged one shoulder, smiling shyly. "Yeah...it's a pretty cool place...though a little cramped."

The man hummed quietly. "You know..." He began. "If I had to rate you from one to ten, I would rate you as a nine..."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Ex...excuse me?"

Dareth chucked. "Because I am the one that you are missing."

Almost immediately my face grew excessively hot.

"Oh Jesus Christ..." Jay said in the background, finally sounding safe from the peacock.

I giggled shyly. "Goodness, Kai was right you are a flirt..."

"I'm the best kind of mess, babe. Everyone wants to get dirty."

Zane covered my ears. "Okay, that's enough Dareth, she needs to be broken in gently."

"Sorry brother, I can't help it if I like what I see."

I bashfully covered my mouth with my hands, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Alright, I've had enough public encounters today." Kai said. "I think it's time we go home..."

I pouted jokingly. "Awww...fine..."


	20. Chapter 19

Zane

It was confusing...

One would think I'd have picked up on it earlier...

Elena's voice...

Was so familiar...

It was as if...

We'd met in a previous life...

So strange. I couldn't place where I heard it before...

But I knew...

She was hiding something from all of us...

Yet she was so kind, and all others were ignorant to the signs...

She carried a bad omen...I could sense...doom around her...

Something was wrong...

I could feel it...something horrible was going to happen...

I wondered vaguely if she would be the cause...but that couldn't be...

_I love you brother..._

It took a moment for my mind to make the connection. The woman who resurrected me...

The accent, the softness, the pitch...

Everything matched!

It was starting to make sense and yet it raised so many questions...

_Why was she here?_

_Why did she fix me?_

I needed answers badly, as I did so many months ago.

But...

She did not know me months ago...

Or...

"Zane!" Nya called from a room far from mine, maybe down the hall. "You know you're gonna miss the whole movie if you sit and meditate all night!"

I sighed, pulling myself to my feet.

Something wasn't correct...

Maybe I was just getting too emotional again.

Actually, that had to be exactly it.

I was overreacting.

"On my way?" I called back to the first sister, making sure that my room was not in a disarray. Then exiting to join them as they watched...

...

Terminator...

X.X.X

_"You see, you can feel these raised dots and they form letters. It's called Braille."_

_My creator spoke to the little blonde girl as she carefully stroked the body of a large, dark bird._

_I had watched it get attacked by another animal and was very saddened by its demise..._

_Now they were bringing it back to life._

_"Oh I feel it!" The young one exclaimed. "Right here on the chest like in the blueprints!"_

_The old man smiled at the girl. "And what does it say?"_

_The girl hummed for a moment. "Um...on?"_

_"Yes! Yes indeed it does, you're catching on!"_

_The man turned back to me, gesturing me into their interlocked arms. "Come over here Zane, come see your new pet wake up!"_

_Eagerly, I bounded over to them, shoulders being squished together as they kept the embrace intact._

_"Okay Elena, flip the switch." The old man instructed._

_The girl...Elena...she turned the switch up and the once lifeless bird twitched, sparked, then opened its eyes and stood...they were a deep ice blue._

_I tilted my head at the beast, and it tilted it as well. I made a noise at it and it replied with a caw, I laughed and it covered a beak with it's wing._

_I loved that bird._

_"This bird is connected to you, he can hear your thoughts, and respond to them as if he were human." The man explained._

_"Oh..." I cooed softly, reaching out to pet him. He leaned into my palm with the top if its head and I grinned even wider._

_"I think he likes it daddy!" Elena exclaimed, clutching his hand._

_He tousled her hair. "It seems he does...you did a wonderful job rebuilding him, love..."_

_She beamed and thanked him._

_I didn't think to thank her, I was busy thinking of how I could play with my new friend, perhaps what I could name it..._

You might not want to do that quite yet... _A deep, soothing voice in my head suddenly spoke. _You do not yet know me personally...

_"What?" I asked out loud, looking around. "Who is that?"_

It is I...the falcon standing before you. _The voice said, and I turned back to the bird in awe._ Please just think to me your thoughts, it makes for much less confusion.

_I narrowed my eyes at the falcon._ Okay... _I thought. _So...you can speak to me?

_He tilted his beak upwards._ Yes. In your mind, I can hear your thoughts, we are of one mind with two different conscience.

_"It seems he is getting the hang of communication..." The old man said, though I was hardly paying attention._

This is really neat. _I thought to the bird._ I feel like...telepathic...

_The falcon nodded. _It is similar to that...but...it is more like Bluetooth.

_I wrinkled my nose in confusion. _What in hell is that?

_He flapped a wing at me. _You will learn in time...but as of now...I want you to wake up...

Wake up Zane...

Your family needs you...

Wake up...

Wake...

X.X.X

_Up..._

My eyes opened slowly this time, I did not bolt upright as I did in the last dream...this one hadn't been so close to a nightmare...

Though...it was just as strange as the last one had been.

And...so real...

"Jules!" I called, sharply but quietly so as not to wake my hallway neighbors.

He stirred from his perch, then flew down onto the patch of flat bed before me.

_What is it, Zane? _He asked.

"Just come here a moment my friend, I want...to confirm something..."

He stepped nearer and allowed me to open his chest compartment, something I had done many times for repair, but now it was just to see...

I felt around the strange wires and such, until I felt what I was afraid I might have...the raised dots that spelled, "On." just above his activation switch.

"What is this?" I asked Jules. "When did you get this?"

He tilted his head to one side and pointed his beak down so he might see what I was talking about. _I am not sure... _He answered. _Well...I know what it is but not when I received it._

I closed the bird back up with some hesitation and buried my face in my hands.

_Zane...may I...go back to sleep now? _He asked.

"Oh..." I replied. "Yes Jules, I apologize, go ahead."

There was the flapping of wings and soon he was silent on his perch.

My existence was starting to confuse me again...I...I just needed to know the truth...

_Elena..._

_She had to know..._

_She had to..._


	21. Chapter 20

A Week Or So Later...

Elena

"So you're telling me you actually...liked that square?" Kai asked, making a sound indicating he was taking a drink of the wine I poured for everyone.

I blushed. "He seemed nice. And you dragged me away before I could meet him, I didn't even get to feel what he looked like!"

Cole laughed. "Well he lives just down the street. Maybe you can go visit...ya know...make acquaintance and such."

Cole was drunk...

He had to be.

Everyone here knew how he was when he was drunk and well...he was a bit of a pervert...

Even now his seemingly innocent statement was quite the dirty comment to those who knew him.

I smirked at him. "You know...I might just do that...just to mess with you."

Jay faked a gagging noise. "Oh gross, please don't!" He cried.

Lloyd spoke up next. "What do you have against Dareth, Jay? He's kinda cool."

"Eh..." Jay sounded. "I just...he's kinda dorky."

Kai scoffed. "He's no more dorky than you, bro."

"Hey!"

The ninja bickered playfully, sitting around my fold out table drinking my wine and being merry...all...except for the one that truly mattered.

"Zane...?" I called softly. "You've been awfully quiet...are you alright?"

He hummed quietly. "I'm...I'm fine...just have quite a bit on my mind..."

I frowned. "Maybe we could speak later? I would love to help you."

He sighed. "I'm sure you would. You are very kind...maybe I shall take you up on your offer...later..."

I smiled sadly. "Okay honey. Okay..."

X.X.X

Turns out he didn't want to talk to me...

Or maybe he did but couldn't bring himself to do it...

Worst case scenario was he was starting to remember...

But that was unlikely...I told Jules that he couldn't know...it would just...ruin everything...

He would probably hate me if he knew...

Maybe that's why he was being so silent...

Maybe...

DAMNIT!

I couldn't dwell on this subject...it would only make me sad. If my brother hated me...oh I just couldn't live with myself...

I decided it was time for bed just as if it were any other night...though I didn't know it...it would be a night I would never...

Ever...

Ever forget.


	22. Chapter 21

Zane

_Smoke..._

_Do you smell smoke Jules?_

_It has to be my imagination..._

_Or I must be in the middle of a dream..._

"Zane! Zane wake up! The entire street is burning!"

My eyes popped open and above me Kai stood, but there was a thick layer of darkness shrouding him all but entirely from my view.

"Are you up? We need your help!"

I sat up and nodded, coughing as the black smoke went down my throat.

We both ran outside and my god he wasn't joking!

The entire street before me and a little of our own was alight in flames.

I looked to Kai. "What on earth did you do?" I asked.

He glared daggers at me. "I didn't do this, some little ass holes decided to play a prank on Dareth's doorstep and his dojo caught the whole place on fire!"

I cleared my throat. "Is he alright?"

He gestured behind him. "Yeah, Jay has him over there, and the majority of the other people are safely out of the fire...but Elena is still stuck in the studio. Even I can't go in there..."

Dareth stepped over to us. "If you won't go in I will go in. Someone has to be a hero and its about time I tried it out."

And...

Like a complete idiot...he ran into the damn building...

Only to be crying for help moments later.

With an exasperated sigh, I followed him into the inferno.

X.X.X

Elena

_Elena you're gonna burn honey, up, out of bed._

I swatted lazily at the air, groaning at the voice in my dreams.

"I don't wanna wake up daddy...just let me have a few more minutes..."

_No!_ The voice said sternly. _If you do not get up now you will die! I do not want you to die! Get up now!_

Almost as if by an external force I sprung to my feet, looking around at what I could not see. I could feel the flames all around me licking the air and searching for flesh, and I could feel the smoke trying desperately to strangle me.

Thankfully I knew to crouch to the floor during these situations, because the smoke remained above the floor, so I crawled up toward the wall I thought nearest and curled against it for protection.

_The ninja would save me wouldn't they? _I thought to myself. _Someone had to know this was happening._

"Elena!" A familiar voice called. "Elena are you in here?"

I strained to listen, answering with a loud: "Yes!"

A thud sounded before me and I heard much crashing, perhaps the ceiling caving in. The voice cried out, then approached me.

"Shit...shit...oh shit...are you okay?"

I tilted my head at my new roommate. "Dareth? ...Right?"

"Yeah! I tried to come get you out but...it didn't work."

I smiled. "Thank you..."

"No problem...one of the ninja should be helping us soon. But don't expect Kai, he wussed out. Unlike the almighty Dareth!"

I tried to keep my smile on but failed. I was probably going to die is this fire...no one in their right mind would try to come into this...

I reached my hand out looking for something to hold on to, and Dareth took it and pulled me close.

He coughed. "We're gonna be okay. Someone will come for us, I know it!"

And just when I was starting to lose hope, another familiar voice exclaimed loudly as yet another crashing noise was heard, Dareth was removed from my desperate, life-clinging arms and then I was cradled in the cool arms of the ninja I knew best.

"You can be calm now, I will get you out." Zane said.

We exited the small room and into the larger one, where an even hotter fire flared, strange noises like faint nails on a chalkboard sounded.

"What is that?" I asked fearfully.

"Your mirrors are cracking under the heat." Zane replied. "But we will be alright..."

A whoosh of air hit me in the face as we exited the building and I could finally expel the smoke from my lungs.

Zane set Dareth and I on the pavement and we shared quite the fit of coughing and wheezing before our breath returned to normal...

Then there was a huge, loud bang and the deafening sound of shattering glass.

Zane cried out and I was knocked back by the force of the explosion. It lasted only a second and I was unharmed, but when I sat back up, I heard a soft thump and a sigh...

X.X.X

Zane

_Goodness that was so loud..._

_Thank goodness no one was injured._

I coughed.

_Oh...my chest hurts...burns..._

_It must be the smoke...smoke tends to do that...I must've been burned..._

I looked down to see what minor injuries await by but was shocked to find a large shard of mirror glass sticking out through the left side of my chest.

"Oh...my..." I breathed, reaching up to it in disbelief. Bits of red stained my snowy white uniform.

With a small noise sudden weakness caused me to fall to the ground.

"Zane?" A small voice called. "Are you okay?"

I looked in Elena's direction, she was on her hands and knees feeling around with her hands for something, and she stopped when the landed on me.

"Zane?" She asked, and when I did not answer she started to scream.

"Zane! ZANE! ZANE WAKE UP! Wake up!"

**_ZANE..._**

**_Wake up..._**

**_Wake..._**

**_Up..._**

My vision faded to black.


	23. Chapter 22

Wu

This...was far worse that I could ever have imagined...

Of all the people who were saved...Zane...

The whole of our gang was here, misty eyes, broken hearts, and all.

No one would speak as the doctors removed the mirror shard from Zane's chest and could only watch as his mechanical heart sparked and he seized repeatedly.

"Ma'am, ma'am! Calm down!"

The doors at the end of the hall burst open and through them stormed Elena, her face red from crying.

"Ma'am you can't be back here if you're going to behave this way!"

She turned her head in his direction, surely about to tell him something, but soon after turning she tripped over a folded up gurney, hitting her face on the floor.

The male nurse lifted her from the floor.

"Miss I will have to escort you out."

She struggled, seeming to be much stronger than she let on.

"Damnit let me go! I have to know what they're doing to him!"

"I'm afraid I can let you do that!"

she broke free from the man's grip and ran forward, bumping into me, and I knew that I should restrain her as well.

"LET ME GO! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She coughed, struggling feebly against my grip. "You're...you're..."

And finally she broke down, leaning defeated against my chest and sobbing her poor, broken heart out into my gi.

She had large fistfuls of the fabric in her hands, and she felt like she was going to fall down; I held her up, embracing her tightly to bring her some sort of comfort.

"Sensei..." She cooed between fits of weeping. "Wu I have to get in there...he's going to die if I don't..."

I tilted my head so I could see her face.

"Pray tell, Elena...why is this so?"

She coughed. "I...I can't..."

"Well you should..." I told her sternly. "Everyone here does not understand your fixation and it is making you suspicious..."

She sniffled. "I can't tell you...it would hurt him too much..."

"Who...?" I asked...

"...Zane..." She reluctantly admitted. "You probably wouldn't even believe-"

"Try me..." I dared.


	24. Chapter 23

Zane

They wouldn't stop shocking me with the paddles...

_Why was the monitor making that noise?_

_Why is everything so loud..._

_Beep...beep...beep..._

"He has a pulse! He has a pulse he's coming back!"

_I...have a pulse...what?_

I groaned and weakly reached up to block the bright light that was shining in my face.

"Turn...off..." I slurred, blinking against the harsh white luminescence.

One of the shadows in the blue suits leaned over me and into view, wearing a blue mask over his mouth.

"Zane, you are gonna be okay...we're gonna give you some medicine to dull the pain, it will make you sleepy, just rest."

After a few moments I realized his words to be true, and I fell into a much unwanted sleep.

X.X.X

A cool, small hand held mine I realized as I stirred back into the waking world. The hand was gently squeezing and the person who owned it was crying softly.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my head laze over in the direction of who turned out to be Elena.

"You feel...like death..." She commented softly.

I smiled weakly. "If I let you touch my face could you tell me if I looked that way too?"

She laughed pitifully, shaking her head. "No...I'm sorry..."

"It is fine..."

She hung her head low and just rubbed my hand, slowly, I reached up and cupped her face as best I could.

"I heard you...I've never heard you so loud..."

She shrugged, as if with guilt. "I'm sorry..." She sounded again, shuddering slightly because of a sob she was trying hard to suppress.

"You barely know me...why would you make such a fuss..."

Finally that sob slithered it's way out of her lips. "I..." She began. "It's a long story...one you probably don't know...at least you don't remember."

"Tell me..." I nearly begged. "I know it has to be important..."

She sniffled. "You...and I...we...you are my older brother...we are blood related..."

My jaw dropped, not really sure how I had any energy to do anything but yet...

"How...that isn't possible!"

I could see the tears stream down her cheeks. "It is...it is...you just don't remember...and I'm going to tell you."

She took a deep breath...and began.

"Well...you were born in 1987...to Professor Henry Julien and his wife Melissa Julien...and five years later I was born...you were the best big brother ever. You were always kind and gentle and you never raised your voice or was rude...we played together often as children...we were very close...but...one day...you were ten years old, we were roughhousing as children do...but you...you had a heart attack...and we rushed you to the hospital...to have you diagnosed with an awful degenerate heart condition...life was hell for the two years after that...we came to visit you often and things weren't so bad...but...it was just very stressful and sad...mom was talking about taking me and leaving daddy behind...that is when I went blind...later...as in...almost two years...it seemed you were going to make a full recovery...you were growing strong again, but then...you had another heart attack...and the monitor went flat...and...you never woke up..."

My eyes stung...my throat was closing up...but I managed to choke out: "Then...why...I mean...how...?"

She coughed, taking my hand from her face and holding it against her chest.

"Father...he went a little insane after your death...he couldn't handle it...so...he recruited me to help take your body from your grave...and we rebuilt you together...we transfused blood back into your veins, made the support system in your chest to make your heart strong...you...really liked that falcon...so I built you Jules...but one day mom just couldn't take it anymore. She finally took me and we left...and I never saw you when you were finished...that is why...you most likely only remember seeing Julien...he...was the only one left behind when you were finally completed..."

Truly...I couldn't have been more speechless, but I had so many questions...

"Why...did you not come back? Why did you not tell me sooner...?" The tears tickled as they dropped down from the corners of my eyes. "Why...did you leave me alone?"

"I didn't want to." She whimpered, kneading my hand as if it was keeping me alive. "I wanted to go see you every day! But my mom...and then she died and I never knew where you were...only until recently...when you sacrificed yourself to defeat the Overlord...I couldn't let you die again. If you died than what reason would I have to live...if I could never see your face again...and know that you would make people smile until the day you were meant to die..."

Struggling, I sat up; my god the pain was excruciating...

"Please don't move!" She exclaimed, reaching out and pushing lightly on my shoulders. "You're hurt more than you realize..."

Not listening to her, I pulled her into a tight embrace.

She gasped in surprise. "You...aren't...angry with me?"

"Only because you were hiding from me for so long..." I told her, fighting the pain my medicine wouldn't suppress to squeeze her even tighter.

She tucked her arms between me and her, pushing me back slightly. "You should lay back down, really...they won't let me take you home and fix you so you have to obey their rules..."

I could feel a shift in the air, and immediately I knew that a few certain people had sneaked into the room.

"You won't have to obey them for long..." Kai stated.

Elena turned to his voice. "What are you guys doing?"

Jay shrugged. "Duh, were gonna break Zane out of here so he can get the care he needs!"

Cole shushed him harshly. "Shut up! Do you want the whole hospital to know?" He whispered.

"Sorry!" Jay whispered back.

Lloyd stepped over to me, taking one arm around his shoulders. "Don't try to help out or walk or whatever..." He demanded. "You will only damage yourself more if you move. Then your lil sis would never be able to fix you."

I looked back to Elena as Cole took my other arm and they lifted me from the hospital bed. I gave her a small smile even though she couldn't see, and soon the fresh night air caressed my face as we exited the window into the darkness of night.


	25. Epilogue

Zane

Life was relatively normal...though it was strange the cops didn't try to arrest us for breaking in and out of the hospital.

I was functioning better than ever! And we all were assisting Elena with the repair of her horribly charred home...

In the meantime she was staying with us...

You would think with how close we had become that we had only been separated for a week rather than a lifetime...

It was early morning...and I was making breakfast as usual. The ninja were bickering as usual, the elders were asleep as usual. Life felt good...knowing who I truly was was great...

Nothing could have made my life better.

"Hey Zane!" Dareth called from the dining room. "When is Elena gonna be out of the shower? I have a present for her!"

I chuckled softly, finding the unorthodox relationship that was blooming before my eyes very comical...but very sweet. "She should be out soon!" I replied. "She usually doesn't take this long. Just be patient."

After a final moment of preparation, the breakfast quiche I went and set it on the dining room table. Oohs and ahhs and yums could be heard all around and I was about to go summon Elena when suddenly I heard her shrieking.

"ZANE! ZANE!"

Immediately I burst out of my pink apron, rushing to the bathing area where I knew she would be and trying to enter.

The doorknob was frozen in place. I broke down the door and what I saw was a huge shock.

Icicles on the ceiling...hanging from light fixtures...snow along the edges of the tile, climbing the walls like vines, frost on the floor...and crouched in a corner, wrapped in a towel was my dear sister, shivering with puffs of white mist escaping her blue lips.

"Z-Z-Z-Zane?" She stammered. "Th-the...Sh-sh-sh-shower...why is-s it s-s-so...c-c-c-cold?"

She must've found her true potential...

The End

X.X.X

_Up next...The Golden Sister! Hope you enjoyed Snow Angels and thanks for reading!_


End file.
